An Equestrian Life
by devonbronyboy
Summary: It has been a long time since humans were in Equestria, and the royal sisters wish to bring them back, starting with James. After arriving, James learns there is more than one reason they wanted humans back in Equestria, some personal, some political. Now James is faced with many challenges as well as a foe only he can possibly hope of defeating. Rated T for suggestive themes
1. Prologue

**Upon a lonely mountain, there stands a city, the city of Canterlot. In Canterlot, there resides a castle in which two Alicorn princesses live. They go by the names of Celestia and Luna, and they have ruled the whole of Equestria for more than a thousand years, not always ruling together, but they have long since settled any power disputes. Princess Celestia controls the rising and setting of the sun and Princess Luna does the same for the moon.**

 **Princess Celestia is a white Alicorn with a mane and tail composed of streaks of pink, light blue, and light green and she her eyes have pink irises and she has a sunburst for a cutie mark. She stands almost two feet taller than average ponies. She is the elder of the two princesses and is considered to be a wise and gracious ruler.**

 **Princess Luna is a dark blue Alicorn with a mane and tail reminiscent of the night sky and her eyes are sapphire blue and she has a crescent moon for a cutie mark. She stands almost a foot taller than average ponies but looks normal sized compared to her sister. Although she is younger than Celestia and has had a darkened past, she is still considered a great pony and even if she still has some things to learn, she is still considered wise when it comes to personal affairs, especially dreams.**

 **On this day Luna was merely sitting in her room upon her bed reading a book, rather than being outside in the sun or concerning herself with royal duties other than raising and lowering the moon. She dislikes being lonely, but despite the Element Bearers being her friends and the friendliness of the palace staff, she finds herself feeling lost in the modern world even though she has been back from her exile on the moon for more than a year now.**

 **Just then, as she always tended to at least once a day, Celestia entered Luna's bedroom after knocking on the door.**

 **"** **Dearest Luna, why won't you go enjoy yourself? There are so many things you could do, so many ponies you could see, and yet you lay here in your chambers," Celestia said, trying to motivate her sister.**

 **"** **Must we repeat this every day Tia? I do not wish to do anything. I am content upon sitting here and catching up on history and other literature that I missed out on while I was away," Luna replied without looking up from her book.**

 **"** **Surely there must be something that could pull your interest away from these dusty books and dark rooms," Celestia said firmly.**

 **"** **Well there might be, but it wouldn't last for long," Luna replied indifferently, flicking to the next page.**

 **"** **Hmm… I think I might have something for you to do that could keep you occupied for quite some time," Celestia mentioned after a moment.**

 **"** **Oh? What would that be?" Luna inquired dryly, still not taking her eyes from her book.**

 **"** **Oh forget I mentioned it, surely you would enjoy your book far more than my silly ideas," Celestia returned slyly, she was about to turn and leave when she heard her sister.**

 **"** **You're trying reverse psychology on me? I came up with the very concept. Yet… you have piqued my interest, explain it to us then," Luna said as she lifted her gaze from her book. Her brow was raised and her eyes sparkled with interest… though Celestia could not place it.**

 **"** **I seem to recall how you wondered where the humans went since your exile, and how I explained to you the sins for which condemned their race to another world," Celestia started off, building suspension to increase Luna's interest.**

 **"** **Yes, what of them?" Luna asked immediately, rising from her bed to stand before her sister. She gently set the book down where she was sitting, not letting it bend or crease as she did so.**

 **"** **I would like you to monitor the humans. See what they do with their lives, understand why they were removed from our peaceful world," Celestia explained carefully. Her expression slightly guarded as she tried to gauge her sister's reaction.**

 **"** **I see, but why should I do this?" Luna inquired, her eyes already sparkling at the thought of gazing upon humans again. She hid her smile from her sister, hiding her face with her long star strewn hair.**

 **"** **I would like you to choose a human who is kind of heart and good of mind, and that they fully deserve and would accept the chance at starting a new life in Equestria" Celestia continued, her eyes bright with hope.**

 **Luna snickered. "Indeed, I remember your one birthday party quite well. That's what started your addiction to cake."**

 **"** **Oh hush," Celestia said, clearly flustered with the fact she still could not break he Her heart giggy at the prospect of what might be to come.**

 **"** **I shall begin at once sister. I can't wait to have humans around once more," Luna said joyfully. Knowing in her heart that things were going to be different from now on.**

 **"** **I can certainly agree. They are funny creatures and sure no how to party," Celestia said, her eyes lost in a haze of memory. Within her mind one could hear the sound of rself of the sugary addiction of cake. Darned humans and their peer pressure, but that was a good frickin cake!**

 **"** **You overthink matters too much," Luna laughed. "Worry not though; for I will see to it that the first human to enter Equestria will be the very best one I can find!"**

 **"** **Excellent, and let me know when you have selected one so that we may both welcome them to Equestria."**

 **"** **Of course sister, of course," Luna replied, and with that, Celestia left the room.**

 **Little did Celestia know of course, Luna had already been monitoring the human race. In fact, this had been her goal by withdrawing herself. She already had an excellent candidate, but she would have to wait a bit longer as to make sure her sister didn't have any suspicions.**

 **The truth of the matter was that she didn't just feel lonely, but she felt the need for the attention of a stallion, a stallion who would make her his top priority and would keep her safe and happy.**

 **Of course it would have been much simpler to just chose a regular pony to try and accomplish this task, but she just couldn't find anypony suitable for her desires, plus for a pony to live along with her, they would have to be immortal but the magic to create a male Alicorn does not exist. So she went the alternative route and came across a human who fit the bill more perfectly than she had hoped for, and he fit Celestia's desires to a degree for a human returned to Equestria as well.**

 **"** **Soon James, we shall be together" Luna said as she walked over to the mirror hanging from her door and pressed her horn against it and disappeared.**

* * *

 ** _ **A/N: Thanks for reading the first bit of this new story I've started. Now just to let everyone know I am basing the main character off myself, the reasons for which will become clear when James begins explaining the past. I would also like to inform my readers that I used my middle name (James) instead of my first name because I hate how well known I am on the internet for foolish reasons. But don't let any of that discourage you from reading the story. It will be an enjoyable read now that I'm an experienced author and understand what makes a good story.**_**

 ** _ **I truly hope that some readers will find the time to like, favorite, and maybe even leave reviews for this story. Until next time my friends**_**

 ** _ **-Devonbronyboy**_**

 ** _ **P.S.- Special thanks to my bro Harbinger Of Script for being my beta and editor :D**_**


	2. James

In another world far from Equestria, known as simply as Earth by its inhabitants, a meager boy of seventeen sits in a dark alleyway in the city known as New York. The boy has chin length black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and his skin color is somewhat pale due to all his time spent indoors or in dark places.

He wears a black T-shirt advertising a band named Avenged Sevenfold and a black overcoat that sweeps down to his feet, which are covered with black steel toe boots that are worn in places. He also wears blue jeans that have large holes in the knees and multiple splotches of random colors from whatever he happened to get on them during the day.

He is merely content to sit there in the alleyway, for he needed to catch his breath because once again he found himself being chased by gang members who would like nothing better than to beat him up for fun. Of course if they would fight fair he would more than likely win, but not when there's six of them and only one of him.

Luckily he has a rather athletic build from walking and running around the city, so the gang wouldn't be able to get ahold of him unless they cornered him. They couldn't do so now though because first they'd have to find him again, and he smiled at the thought that they were at least two blocks behind him, if not more.

He rose slowly to his feet again, knowing full well he had to keep moving or find someplace to hide, and his prospects were somewhat diminished because he wasn't anywhere near one of his friends or a local hangout. On top of that he knew the gang had at least one car and they could and probably would be patrolling the streets for him until they became bored.

Just as he readied himself to head back onto the sidewalk again, a flash of white light appeared behind him, stopping him in his tracks in seconds. Turning, he saw the shadowed outline of an equestrian type animal, and he smiled in spite of himself.

"So, its almost time is it? No more of that mental communication crap anymore?" Smiling broadly, the young man could almost _not_ hold in his exuberant joy at finally seeing the being he had been talking to for so many months. "It's been a while your majesty" he dipped his head a bit in acknowledgement.

"Indeed it has young one, and you have no idea how long I have waited to be able to do this with you… I am overly happy to be able to meet you in person James," A melodious voice cooed from within the bright light as it faded. And what it revealed, took his breath away.

Standing before him was the ruler of the night, in all her stunning glory. Luna, ruler of the moon and Princess of dreams. She is of the Race Alicorn, an ascendant race of all three predominant races of Pony in Equestria, of which she was the co-ruler of. She herself had, for the past few months, been walking into his dreams. At first, for him, they were too dream like and muddy for him to truly believe what he was hearing and seeing… Though after she began to show him vision of her Home world, he began to believe. With his acknowledgement of her presence, he began to actively search her out in his dreams, learning more of the Alicorn that now stood before him.

"To come in person Princess, such an honor…!" James teased, earning himself a blush from the Lunar Princess. "And seeing as you are here, I would say I'm leaving soon… aren't I?" He asked, joy and mirth mixed evenly in his voice as he smiled endearingly at the princess.

"If you do not like it, we can leave," She jibbed back, a smirk on her lips, "And call me Luna Dear James, I have told you many times before to do so anyway…" Luna shook her head in exasperation, she loved his personality, but he was polite and well mannered to a fault sometimes, "And yes, you shall be traveling to Equestria soon enough"

"Sorry Luna, but I just couldn't resist, and it is great seeing you in person at last" He smiled, "Though I'm curious, does time pass the same in Equestria as it does here on Earth?" James inquired, his having wandered towards the topic unbidden.

"Interesting question dear James, and I forgive you," Luna said with a smile, "Hmm, let me see… Ah, if memory serves me right, and it usually does, the there are Twenty four hours in a day… Seven days in a week, and three hundred and sixty-five days in a year, no more, no less," She stated with a smile, feeling proud of her memory. She had known that the more modern humans had taken on a version of the Equestrian calendar, but she wasn't fully sure if it was the same.

"Three hundred sixty-five days… exactly? And this is for every year, correct?" James asked after a moment of silent thought.

"Yes… But why the sound of confusion?" Luna asked, clearly puzzled by his question. She eyed him intently as he tried to formulate an answer.

"it's just… Humans have this thing," James began, scratching his head, "Over a few hundred years ago- that I'm aware of- Humans came up this thing called leap years… Which is where an extra day is added to the year because of the Solar cycle… SO instead of three hundred and sixty-five days in a year, once every four years we have three hundred and sixty-six days…" James explained, having remembered that little bit of information from one of his grade school teachers.

"That is… Interesting Dear James, but it is only a slight difference to our own years… So it won't matter much at all- would it?" Luna asked thoughtfully, her hoof tapping against her chin thoughtfully.

"Either way, I'll be alright, you can still keep visiting me whenever you want until it's time- mind reading and all that jazz," James chuckled, "Besides, if you really wanted to, you could just visit me like this again!" He commented with a blazing smile directed at the Lunar Princess.

"Truer words have not been said Dear James… However-" Luna stopped, though her gaze still stayed on James; her eyes locked onto his.

"What? There somethin' in my teeth?" James asked, using his tongue to try and clean his pearly whites. His sudden self-consciousness reminding him of when he first ever talked to a girl in school… Bad JuJu all around that...

"Hmm?! Oh, no! My apologies James!" Luna cried out, her cheeks flushing slightly, feeling embarrassed for making him sweat. "I had just noticed your eyes… They changed color, they're a blue green color now… Whereas earlier they were a sparkling sapphire blue! It's just strange is all…"

"OH, that? Well, it's kind of tied to my emotions I guess… But a while back I was jumped by some thugs, got in a few good swipes they did, and one hit me in the side here," points to his temple, "And the Doc said they knocked some things loose in there… So my eyes change their color as my brain does its funky thing; kind of crazy if you ask me!" James laughed, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Honestly though, it's just one of the many things you still have yet to learn about me; and I you Princess," James teased, shooting her a teasing smile.

"Yes… So it seems; but," Luna began before turning into shadow and reappearing right behind her human friend, "as you said- you don't know all my secrets either…" She purred teasingly into his ear.

With a faint shiver, James grinned and looked over his shoulder. He eyed her appreciatively before asking his next question, "So, Luna, what prompted you to pick me, the one- out of BILLION- to be your friend?" James asked, his smile slightly strained and slightly concerned.

"Well," she started, walking out from behind him in a long circle, "To start with; the one to be picked had to be of a kind heart, have a strong mind, and deserve- without a doubt- a second chance at a happier life...One without needless bloodshed and destruction," Luna stated solemnly. Her tone even, her words practiced, and rather dull in James' ears.

"Well, if I didn't know any better… That would be what your sister would say- more than you anyway," James retorted coolly, his smile rather well hidden as he looked at the now blushing and stuttering midnight colored Princess before him.

"Well fine! Why do you think _I_ chose you then? Oh mister big shot!" Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them as she retaliated with a question all her own.

"Well, I would venture that what you told me was just some basic things your sister said…and from what you've been telling me, and how well we've gotten along…I would say you are a very lonely person Luna," James, ever the insightful one, stated. His voice soft and his smile softer as he told the Lunar Diarch just what he knew. "You have many friends, and a sister that loves you unconditionally… but you still lack the one thing that many of them cannot give you- Love," James stated as he walked closer to her, placing his hand upon her cheek with a kind smile. All the while noting the striking blush the Princess had taken on since the beginning of his little rant.

"And it doesn't matter to me, Luna, that you have some ulterior motive for bringing me to your lands… I relish the thought, for I know you chose me for a reason- and those reasons are your own. But I will do what I can for this new life…" James started wistfully.

"I know that James, and thank you, you deserve a chance at happiness, just like any one of my and sisters subjects do," Luna stated, her smile warm and cheeks only slightly blushed after such a well informed rant.

"May I ask something of you Luna?" James asked indecisively.

"James, you can ask me anything" Luna replied immediately, feeling her cheeks heat up at what he might ask.

"Would it be alright to give you a hug?" James asked shyly with a large blush on his face. His hand still resting upon her cheek when he asked, causing her to nuzzle his hand some before answering.

Luna smiled. "Permission permanently granted"

James rushed closer to her and embraced her as she stood up on her two hind legs and wrapped her forehooves around his back, each of them tightly holding the other.

'This is a great feeling, this closeness I already have to him' Luna thought to herself happily. 'And so easily teased too… He will be fun to have around… eternally.'

After a moment, they released each other, both of them grinning happily. Just then however, another flash of white light filled the air just behind them, farther back along the alley.

"Oh dear" Luna muttered unhappily as the light faded to reveal her sister, who was grinning.

"You know sister, you could have just told me that you'd already been sorting through the humans and had found a good candidate" Celestia said, grinning all the while.

"So you're Princess Celestia? I've heard many things about you Your Majesty" James said with a small bow. A cocksure grin plastered on his face as he did so.

"Well now, you have a good set of manners James, but they are unnecessary. If you would please just call me Celestia or Tia" Celestia supplied him before asking; "And what have you heard about me from my little sister?"

"Oh this and that really," James said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of wriling up the Sun Princess. Se, with utter surety, he uttered one, simple, word… And not a one could hear him.

"What was that? We didn't quite hear you" Celestia asked him.

"Cake" James whispered just loud enough for the two Alicorns to hear.

At that Celestia wheeled and faced Luna, her eyes shooting daggers and left James to assume that she was yelling at Luna mentally, but yet she smiled anyway, glancing at James and giggling all the while.

"Ugh… Your sense of humor is such a pain in our backside… It's not even funny anymore Luna," Celestia grumbled as she turned away from her sister, rubbing a hoof against her head in exasperation.

"Oh come now Celly." James consoled with a soft smile, though at the name- two things happened. Luna started shaking, and Celestia looked at him with disbelief. "Its all in good fun, besides; cake is a food of the gods! And you don't look to shabby yourself!" He shot off a wink as he turned back to Luna; who was now trying not to laugh her nightly buns off.

"Hmph, just my luck that my sister would find a human who not only shares her odd sense of humor, but is as sharp with his words as I am" Celestia replied with a look on her muzzle as if she was trying to analyze James.

"Well it wasn't a matter of perspective or knowledge in this case, just a matter that was rather easy to resolve given the right approach" James theoreticized.

"You're absolutely correct" Celestia replied after a moment of pause as she considered his words.

"Well sister, I congratulate you. James appears to be a perfect choice for the first human being in our modern day Equestria. James, is there anything you need to grab before we return with you in our company?" Celestia asked of him.

"Not that I wouldn't end up getting rid of anyway. Everything I care about I always keep on my person" James replied, appearing somewhat downcast/

'Oh my… he has nought to his name but that which he can carry. He's a remarkable young man and was just wasting away out here on the streets. He most definitely deserves a chance at a new life' Celestia thought to herself as she eyed him.

"Alright, we'll be on our way then" Celestia stated as the tip of her horn became lit with blinding white light that encased the three of them, and with an even brighter flash they disappeared.

 _ **A/N: Thanks to all my friends and followers for reading this story. I'm placing a lot of myself into this story (I never actually grew up in NYC, but it's close enough). And once again I ask for people to favorite and follow this story, as well as leave reviews, good and bad, for I wish to know what people think of my story thus far.**_

 _ **And as always a special thanks to my bro Harbinger of Script for being my beta and editor for this story, because he added quite a bit of helpful details and gave a few of his personal thoughts on the story which really helped.**_

 _ **Also, I would like to say that I am currently looking for a few OC's and if you would like a character of yours in the story, please leave a brief description as a review (make sure to say its for an OC)**_

 _ **(From the beta!) All you munchkins out there, this is a story about many things! And don't go thinking that just cuz "-'iz just a 'umie in Equeztriaz! Howz 'e differentz frum da rest?!". We got Romance, Angst, Adventure, Drama, Humor, and a boat load of other niceties ready for ya gits to read and enjoy! So dig in and read on! The Equestrian Life is just beginning!**_

 _ **Your Loving beta and bringer of all things cray-cray and good! Harbinger-of-Script!**_

 _ **And that dear readers is why I let my bro Harbinger do my editing. He adds a lot of great humor to my stories. If you would like to see another example of our work, read our Co-Authored story "New Royalty, Two Princes' Journey into Equestria**_

 _ **-Devonbronyboy**_


	3. Canterlot Castle

In a flash of color and the feeling of suddenly stopping after spinning around in circles, the trio emerged in an enormous room filled with light. The room made the three of them seem small in comparison, almost as if they were in a structure designed for the gods.

"Welcome, Dearest James, to Canterlot" Luna said dramatically with a wave of her hoof.

"Ugh, to bright" Was all James could say as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of an inner coat pocket and placed them on his face.

Luna merely giggled at this as Celestia looked over at James, clearly puzzled.

"Don't take it the wrong way Celestia, but I'm not quite so used to such light. The city is a semi-dark place, and the amount of pollution in the air doesn't allow sunlight to reach the ground as well as it should" James explained as he noted her confusion.

"Ah, that seems understandable, and given of course you're not from our world, it will take some time for you to adjust to all the differences, both large and small" Celestia sympathized.

"Well I don't know about all that" James replied with a small smile. "It depends on how much I attempt to take in at once and if my mind can handle all the given information"

'He certainly has a way with words' Celestia thought to herself, not for the first time. 'I could use someone like him in my court'

"Well James, this is the throne room" Luna supplied, pointing towards to thrones at the end of the hallway they were in. "We only use it when we have too. It's hardly enjoyable, and more often than not it's rather dull"

"Politics are always dull, no matter how you look at them. I imagine there has to be a way to liven things up a bit somehow" James said thoughtfully while gazing about the room.

"It is probable, but for now it remains unlikely. Enough of politics though, how about we show you around the castle?" Luna asked him, clearly not wanting to discuss the subject of politics.

"That sounds most excellent" James said with a flourish of a bow, causing Luna to giggle once more.

"Alright, how about we start with the gardens? Those seem to be of interest here lately" Celestia said with a small smile.

"Sister, he just got here. Are you sure that we should introduce the two of them?" Luna asked, looking at James with worry.

"Don't worry about me Luna, you already told me about most of the major races in this land, so I doubt it will come as much of a shock to meet whomever it is you are talking about" James said, positively glowing with confidence.

With that, they all began walking down the hall, Celestia and Luna leading the way with James a bit behind due to his fascination with every detail of the castle.

"Goodness Luna, you found absolute gold with this one" Celestia whispered so that James would not hear the two of them discussing him.

Luna smiled brightly at her sister's statement. "You really think so? I knew I couldn't go wrong with someone who had been orphaned and grown up on the streets, but you really think he's a good catch?"

"Absolutely, he's fantastic as far as his kind go, and… wait, did you say orphaned and grew up on the streets?" Celestia asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes dear sister, but despite his hardships of his past he is a gentle soul filled with kindness. I was drawn to him the moment I spotted him roaming the streets of that city" Luna said reminiscently, also appearing pained by the thought of what he had went through.

"Yet he is also very formal and well spoken, do you know of where that came from?" Celestia asked as the trio passed through a large pair of oak doors that led outside.

"His father was a well know business negotiator who taught his son how to appeal to both sides of a cause" Luna explained, somewhat teary eyed now.

"And his mother?"

"She was a famous actor who performed in many movies and directed some as well. He learned his tongue from her" Luna informed her sister, even though she was clearly saddened by the talk.

"My goodness, they sound like quite the couple. What happened to them?" Celestia asked, clearly curious to the manner of how James came to be alone.

"A bad person took a knife and killed the both of them while they were in a restaurant, just so he could take whatever money they had on themselves" Luna explained, now crying clear as day as they exited the large hallway through a massive oak double door that led outside.

"Oh my… that's terrible… I take it he had no close relatives to take him in?" Celestia asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, and that's how he ended up on the streets several years ago" Luna finished curtly, clearly pained by the conversation.

"Wow, this is amazing" James said in awe as he saw the enormous maze behind the gardens, and the gardens themselves were rather large and featured a few greenhouses, a statue garden, a pond, and an odd assortment of exotic animals.

"Hey, what's wrong?" James asked as he turned to face the mares.

"My sister was just recounting to me why you were alone…" Celestia mumbled for she too was close to tears.

James quickly strode back to where the two mares stood side by side and hugged the two of them by wrapping one arm around Luna's right shoulder and Celestia's left, much to their surprise.

"Yes, it was a terrible thing, but these tears aren't needed from either of you. I have shed enough tears on their behalf. I know why Luna cries harder than you, and thus I will explain at a later time. Just know that because you brought me here, that is all behind me for good now" James said softly as he rested his head between theirs.

"James, you can tell me this speech over and over again, but I will still cry in their memory. They raised a fine man" Luna replied with a sad smile and eyes still filled with tears.

"Well I suppose I can't control how you feel about the subject, but try not to dwindle on the past" James said wisely as he released the two Alicorns from the hug and noticed Celestia was blushing slightly but didn't comment on it.

"Oh James, you're too good to be true sometimes" Luna stated as she dried her eyes with her forehoof.

"Well, not even I can reduce the Princesses to tears, you really must be special" a male voice said from above the trio.

The three of them looked up to see an absurd creature above them that had the head of a pony, the neck of a donkey, a deer antler and some other type of horn upon its head, a bear paw and a dragon claw, and some other assorted body parts that James wasn't quite sure of.

"Ah Discord, we were just looking for you" Celestia said to the creature landed beside them.

"So you brought a human back? Excellent, I've been waiting to have some real fun for quite awhile" Discord said happily as he turned to face James.

"I imagine so, with a name that literally mean 'chaos' and a body to match" James replied smartly.

"Well well, this one has a good education and a sharp tongue. You know my name already, may I inquire as to yours?" Discord asked as he held out his dragon claw for a handshake.

"The name's James" James replied with a large grin as he shook the outstretched claw before him.

"Hahaha! Oh his kid is a rhymer too? Oh Celestia you two found a great first pick!" Discord laughed.

"Not I, Luna found him" Celestia said with a smile in her sister's direction, causing her to blush slightly and glance out the ground.

"Really? Well most excellent find Luna, I congratulate you on finding him. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I must be going. Flutters and I have our weekly tea shortly" Discord said with a bow as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well I can tell we'll be good friends" James said thoughtfully as he stared at the spot Discord had disappeared from.

At this Luna giggled slightly and Celestia coughed a note of disapproval, which James saw out of the corner of his eye, but ignored..

"So James, you've seen the gardens and met our old accomplice Discord, how about we go find you a spot in the caste to make your own private quarters?" Luna asked, sounding quite excited at the very thought.

"How could I say no to a face like that?" James said with a grin. "Lead the way, but try not to overdo it, I'm a man of simple taste"

"I already know just the place" Luna said happily as she lead the trio back inside through the large double doors.

'Luna, you have me curious, where are you planning on putting him?' Celestia asked mentally as she projected her thoughts to her sister.

'There's a large room without much furniture down my hall, and it's the exact halfway point between the library and the observatory tower' Luna replied through their psychic connection, sounding very happy even through their mental communication.

'That would be a perfect place for him sister. It's not directly next to or across the hall from your quarters is it?' Tia asked her sister, sounding slightly jealous through their connection.

'Not at all, there are multiple rooms in between, such as my personal assistant's quarters and a few rooms in which some of the Lunar Guard live' Luna replied, sounding slightly downcast, but still full of hope.

"I take it that's the library?" James asked as the trio walked past a room with double doors which were wide open, showing the high ceiling and towering bookshelves.

"Yes it is James, and I'm sure you'll find it to your liking" Luna replied, knowing how much he enjoyed books.

"You couldn't dream of a larger or finer collection than that which you will see within those chambers" Celestia said, feeling she should add in some information of her own.

They walked past a few more doors before stopping outside a large midnight blue door for a moment.

"Those are my quarters, as you can tell from the symbol on the door. There's guards and servants in the rooms around us. They can help you with anything you need" Luna informed him as a pair of guards happened to walk out of the room to the right of Luna's.

"Your Majesties" The two guards said as they saluted. James took the moment to notice that unlike most of the guards, their armor was a dark blue, almost purple in some places. They also had bat like wings and appeared to have slight fangs within their mouths.

As they continued on their way, James asked Luna why they were different from the other guards.

"Well, they're part of my Lunar Guard" Luna explained. "We began recruiting them after i came back. There aren't as many of them as there are standard royal guards"

"Why do they look different physically as well?" James asked, indicating their wings.

"That is just an effect of the armor. The armor the guards wear give them those attributes to give the appearance of a predator to scare away anyponies who might come after me" Luna explained carefully.

"Assassins, occult, that sort of stuff?" James asked curiously.

"Yes, there are many who would see me gone, or in some cases, returned to my Nightmare Moon state" Luna said, shaking her head in dismay.

"That's just weird, but then again I suppose everypony has their own ideas" James said, pondering why some might want Nightmare Moon back.

"Yes, but they're nothing to worry about. This will be your room" Luna said happily as they stopped outside a simple oak door with a silver knob.

James opened the door and walked inside, gazing about the room as he did so. There was a queen sized four poster bed with dark blue bedding against the back wall, facing towards the door. To the right was a simple brown recliner with a matching couch beside it with a stand in between them which had a lamp upon it. To the left was a large bookshelf, currently empty however since the last tenant had used it. Near the bookshelf was an open door leading to a small personal bathroom, complete with tub and toilet.

"So what do you think James? Not enough or too much?" Luna inquired, wishing to make him as comfortable as possible.

"I think it's great, thank you" James said as he turned and gave her a hug.

"You're very welcome James. Also, if you continue down the hall, there's a spiral staircase leading up to the observatory, which you can use whenever you wish. Permitting of course there aren't any scientists using it" Luna said with a small smile.

"You already had this place picked out for me for a while haven't you?" He asked her, grinning all the while.

"Of course, and don't worry, this room has been empty for some time. I just had somepony clean up the dust and dirt a few days ago" Luna replied, knowing he was worried if somepony else had lived in the room just before he moved in.

"Excellent, and I also notice it's down the hall from your room. I don't suppose that was part of the plan as well?" James asked slyly, watching for her reaction.

Luna's cheeks flared up slightly with a blush, turning her deep blue fur a light purple.

"Well… I… Erm.." Was all Luna could manage.

"Oh come on Luna I was just messing with you" James laughed. "Although I don't mind if there was something more behind it" He said with a small grin.

All Luna could do was stand there and continue to blush, so James merely sat there for a moment while she composed herself.

"Well now that we've taken care of here you'll be sleeping, how about I show you the rest of the castle?" Luna finally said, although her face was still etched with a slight blush.

"Sure Luna, I think I'd enjoy that very much.

And so they spent the remainder of the day visiting various places throughout the castle. She showed him all the meeting rooms, the treasury, the kitchen, and even the guards quarters. James took particular interest in the large athletics arena they had behind the castle, which he promised he'd go back and use in the future.

As it became closer to nightfall, James noticed Luna's horn started to glow, which he asked her about.

"Well you know how Celestia and I control the sun and the moon. We lower one and raise the other slowly. If we did not we wouldn't be able to enjoy this beautiful sunset And the twilight that follows" Luna said as she gestured out the window at the setting Sun that was casting rays of pinks and reds and oranges.

"Ah I see, that makes a lot of sense" James said as he watched the Sun sink below the horizon. A moment later the moon slowly drifted into the sky, and at that point Luna's horn stopped glowing.

"Well I do believe it's time for us to head to bed" James said, and Luna blushed slightly again because of his wording.

"Oh Luna, you overthink these things too much" James laughed. "I don't blame you though, we do think very highly of each other"

Then seemingly out of character, James planted a small peck on Luna's cheek, at which she blushed furiously.

"James… wow I…"

"Goodnight Princess Moon Butt, I'll see you in the morning" James said softly before walking away to his room.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected" Celestia said as she walked around the corner.

"Oh shush Tia" Luna said, still blushing but also smiling despite the fact.


End file.
